


Trust

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Love, M/M, Manip, Poetry, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They argue like any couple, but they never go to bed angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Art by: Elfqueen55

Tonight was the night of passion.

Arguments forgotten, only forgiveness reigned.

A time of solitude, between two souls united.

Never would he feel the pain, only joy of their union.

A joining so strong, never apart, entwined.

Discovery, Mystery, Sanctuary they are.

Trust is what binds us all.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
